Innocence
by Amelia Darling Pan
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in Hyrule. Having no memory of who she is, our beloved hero decides to help her out together with princess Zelda. But when the girl visits the princess, Zelda is once again gone. Now Link and the new girl must do everything they can to save the princess, but along the way, the girl gets her memory back, but it becomes clear that her past is much darker.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty:** Alrighty bitches, New story time! XP So this is will be a Legend of Zelda story. The plot has nothing to do with any of the games (since the only ones I have played are `hourglass´ and `spirit tracks´ XD

I owe nothing but the plot and my OC Amanda.

Without further ado, let the story begin! :33

 _Darkness. That´s all I remember seeing when I opened my eyes. I felt like I was floating around in the air, everything around me being pitch black. How long have I been here? Hours? Days? Weeks?_

 _I can´t even remember how I got here? Or anything from before I just woke up in the darkness for that matter. Everything is fuzzy and blurry. How long will I be here for? Will I ever get out? The thoughts are swarming around in my head as I try to think of how I got here, but no idea comes up._

My eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing up at the blue sky. I narrowed my eyes at the bright light of the sun that stood high in the sky, looking all mighty with it´s warm and bright light rays.

I move my head to the side to try and figure out where I was. I was laying on grass, trees all around me. The trees swayed softly in the wind, the grass moving against my exposed skin of my legs, arms and face. It tickled slightly as I sat up.

I slowly stood up, my hand shooting up to my head which started pounding as soon as I was on my feet. I let out a soft groan and massaged my temple, trying to ease the headache I was having, but to no avail.

With a pounding head, I slowly made my way through the forest in hopes of finding the edge and maybe a village or at least some people that could help me out. My legs were a bit wobbly, making me stumble around and almost tripping a few times.

After walking for what felt like hours, but was really just a few minutes, I reached the edge and walked into a large open field, the grass reaching up to my hips. I squinted my eyes as the sun shone brighter now that there weren´t any threes to block the light out.

In the distance I could see a figure standing beside a horse. I tried to call out, only to find no noise coming out. One of my hands reached up to softly touch my throat, a frown forming upon my face. Great, now I was a mute.

Letting out a quiet sigh, I started walking towards the figure. The grass brushed against my legs, feeling a little ticklish. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing torn shorts and a black tunic of which the arms had been ripped off. I also was walking barefoot, the earth cold and soft underneath my feet.

I walked for a minute or so until I reached the figure. Upon closer inspections, I saw that it was a boy, most likely around my own age, with dirty blonde hair. I couldn´t see his face since he had his back turned to me. He was wearing a green tunic with white tights underneath and brown boots. On his back was a blue shield with a strange symbol in gold on it, and silver outer linings. There was also a sword with a blue and golden handel.

I cleared my throat, a soft noise coming out of it, just loud enough to get the boy´s attention. He turned around and looked at me with a surprised expression. He looked at me with those baby blue eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you ma´am?" he asked, petting the horse beside him softly. I opened my mouth to say something, but there was still no sound. I frowned again, pointing to my throat with my finger. The boy clearly understood what I meant and let out a soft ´oh´.

"You´re a mute, huh?" he asked, making me nod my head in reply and letting out another silent sigh. The blonde male reached into the pouch hanging from the horse and pulled out a small note book and a pen, handing it to me.

"You can use this so I can understand you better. My name is Link by the way" the boy introduced himself. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn´t remember where I had heard it before. My head started to pound again when I tried to remember something.

I quickly scribbled down my own name, showing it to him.

"Amelia? That´s a beautiful name" Link said, a small smile on his face. I felt my face heat up slightly at the complement.

I scribbled some more in the small note book, writing down what had happened to me and asking him where I was. Link quickly read the scribbling, then looked up at me.

"You´re in Hyrule field. You can´t remember anything before you woke up here?"

I shook my head in reply as Link gave out a soft sigh. He scratched the back of his head softly.

"I can take you to Castle Town. I´m sure that Zelda can help you out" the boy said, looking at me.

I nodded my head quickly, making me feel a bit dizzy. Anything to get my memories and hopefully my voice back. Link smiled at my reply and got onto his horse, holding out a hand towards me, which I took and he helped up on his horse.

"This is Epona, my horse" Link said, petting the horse´s neck, making the animal neigh happily. I smiled and petted the side of the horse. Link clicked his heels against he horse´s side, making Epona gallop forward. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso to not fall off.

I buried my face in Link´s back, the wind blowing through my hair. I started to feel a little drowsy and soon fell asleep on the horse´s back, my head leaning against Link´s back.

All I saw was darkness around me as I slept, until a figure appeared in my dreams. He looked a lot like the boy I just met, only he was wearing black, had crimson eyes and almost white-ish hair.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at him.

"You´re doing very good. Soon you will be in the castle and you can help master get the princess" the figure said, a dark smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, surprised to be hear my own voice again. The figure chuckled and took a few steps closer to me.

"Right. We whipped your memory so things would be easier and you would come over as a more innocent person" he said, now standing right in front of me, his face mere inches from my own.

I felt confused and my head started to spin. I held both sides of my head as it started to hurt. I screamed out of the pain in my head as the figure vanished and I woke up.

I shot up with a gasp, sweat covering my whole body. I looked around me, seeing Link sitting by the fire, looking up at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. I quickly grabbed the notebook and scribbled down that I had had a nightmare, but strangely I couldn´t remember anything of it.

I stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the fire, seeing that it had gotten dark out. I sat down beside Link, giving him the note book so he could read what I wrote. He gave me a sympathetic look and wrapped an arm around me to comfort me.

"It´s okay. It was just a bad dream" he mumbled softly as I leaned against him, staring into the fire that was glowing brightly. I let out a long yawn, wrapping my arms around me as I it was pretty chilly outside.

Link rubbed my arm softly, most likely to help me keep warm. A small rabbit was hanging over the fire, the meat almost finished cooking. My stomach growled loudly, indicating that I was hungry.

I blushed in embarrassment as Link let out a soft chuckle.

"Hungry?" he asked as he moved forward to take the meat off the fire seeing at is was finished cooking.

He pulled a piece of meat from it and handed it to me. I gladly took it and started eating, feeling as if I hadn´t eaten for days. Link started up some small talk, asking me a few questions about myself, but there wasn´t much I could reply with without my memory.

Soon enough we were both finished eating. We sat close to the fire, taking in the last bit of warmth as it was slowly dying. Link was leaning against a tree behind me, as I was leaning against him, my head rested on his chest.

My eyes started to slowly close, and I was starting to nod off. I fell asleep shortly after, being lulled to sleep by the sound of his steady heartbeat. I could hear soft snores coming from him right before sleep succumbed me, signalling that he was already asleep.

That night I had a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Chap 2 is up! Helz yeah! So I´m actually writing this story on my school computer XP Buuuuut, lets get to the story before I start rambling X33

Also I want to say thanks to Angel of Victory for giving me a suggestion for a tittle :33

MISTY OUT!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of soft snoring. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked forwards to see Epona grazing the grass in front of me. I tried to get up, only to find myself in a tight grip.

I looked down to see two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Following the arms upwards I saw Link still asleep, snoring softly. I smiled softly at how cute he looked while sleeping.

I pried the arms from my waist, careful not to wake the sleeping male. After a little bit of struggling, I finally got free. I stood up and stretched out, chuckling softy as Epona neighed happily towards me.

I softly stroke her noise, receiving more happy neighing from the brown horse.

"She has clearly taken a liking towards you" a voice suddenly spoke up behind me, startling me. I quickly turn around to see Link awake.

"Morning" he greeted as he walked over to me and Epona. I nodded in reply, not being able to say anything. Link gave Epona a quick pet on her neck before walking over to the pouch on her back.

He reached his hand in the small bag, pulling out two bottles with some strange liquid like stuff in it. He gave one bottle to me, which I took with a questioning look.

"It´s soup. I would take it you´re hungry" The blonde said, chuckling as my stomach growled in agreement.

I quickly drank the soup, surprised at the delicious taste. I gave the empty bottle back to Link, who put it back in the pouch.

"We should go now and we can reach Castle Town by tonight" the blonde elf-boy said, getting onto Epona.

He reached out his hand towards me and helped me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his torso as Epona started galloping towards Castle Town, wherever that was.

On the way we passed many beautiful places, such as the Long Long Ranch, Kokiri village and the fields of Hyrule. I was amazed by the beauty of the land and the different villages with all the different people.

Link told me about the other places behind us, that being the Goron village, lake Hylia and many more. He also told me about his many adventures while having to save the princess from the Dark Lord.

When he mentioned Ganondorf, somehow the name sounded familiar, but again I couldn´t remember why it sounded familiar. I shook it off, wanting to avoid a headache while trying to remember anything. Hopefully the princess could really help me like Link said.

By the time we arrived at Castle Town, the sun was about to go under. Link stopped Epona before the walls of Castle Town so we both could watch the sun go down. The sky turned a beautiful orange-red as the sun went below the horizon and the stars came forth.

Link walked up to a stable just outside the town do Epona could stay there while we were going to visit the castle.

As we entered Castle Town, I looked around in wonder, amazed by all the people bustling around. The town was pretty big and lots of people were walking around and buying things from the marked.

As the castle came into view, I was even more amazed by the huge building, guards standing at the entrance. One guard spotted us and walked over to Link to me as we approached the gate.

"I have business with the princess" Link said as if he did it everyday. Well, he was the hero of Hyrule, so surely the princess would ask him for favours that the guards couldn´t do.

The guard nodded his head and stepped aside to let us in.

The inside of the castle was even more beautiful than the outside and the town together. Silk curtains hung in front of the large windows. Carpets ran through all the hallways of the castle and large chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the place.

Link walked around like he knew the place like the back of his hand. I followed after him, afraid that I would get lost of not, which I most likely would´ve done if I was on my own here.

We arrived at a pair of large double doors. Two guards were standing outside of the doors, opening them up for us as we entered what I assumed to be the throne room.

In the room stood a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink and white dress with the Hylian symbol on it. I was amazed by her beauty, whishing that I could be as beautiful as her, but sadly I would have to deal with my own looks for the rest of my life.

"Link! What a surprise to see you here" she spoke up, her voice soft and a smile gracing her features. Link bowed in front of the princess, and I quickly did the same. Zelda giggled softly and told us to rise.

"No need to be so formal Link. What brings you here?" the princess asked before looking over at me. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, a little stunned that I actually met the princess face-to-face. It was a very big honour for me.

"This is Amelia. I found her in Hyrule fields. She can´t speak and she doesn´t remember anything from before waking up in the fields" the blond hero explained. I turned my gaze to the floor, a small frown on my face as I gave a nod to confirm Link´s story.

The princess walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I will try and help you as best as I can. Please come with me" she said, giving me a friendly smile. I nodded and followed her to a private chamber behind the throne room.

"I can try to give you your voice back, but I can´t guarantee that I can give you your memories back" Zelda said as she turned to look at me. She held up her hands as they started to glow a blue colour and she placed them on my throat.

I felt a warm tingly feeling in my throat. I stared at the princess as she healed my voice. After a few seconds she removed her hands and told me to try and speak.

"T-Thank you" I spoke, my voice soft and a little rough from not having been used for a while.

Zelda smiled as she placed her hands on my forehead and they began to glow blue again. I closed my eyes as my head started to pound again in pain, being more intense than before. Suddenly my eyes shot open before everything went completely black again and I passed out.


End file.
